Shoppers typically have shopping lists, notes, coupons and other items which they periodically refer to when shopping. Although various devices have been used to organize these items, there is no convenient location on the shopping cart to attach these items.
Clipboards are well known, however, none have been successfully adapted for use in conjunction with the variety of shopping carts in current use. Although known shopping cart attachments provide a flat surface for writing or organizing items, all have limitations. Typical limitations of known devices include instability of the flat surface, interference of the device with the use of infant seats and with nesting of carts, and inability to adapt for use on carts of varying designs.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved shopping cart clipboard.